Jealousy's Song
by MoonlightPoem
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine are identical twins…and Len's a famous singer while Rin's just a nobody. When a new singer by the name of Hatsune Miku comes around, things start to take an entirely different turn… LenxMiku RinxMikuo Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_I've been in the spotlight for two years now, idolized by my many fans for my talent of singing…but now, my career was in jeopardy… a new singer, by the name of Hatsune Miku was the new 'thing' with all the teenagers for her innocent voice and 'adorable' appearance. Even though she was just an amateur, she already had a number one hit, and had already surpassed my popularity…  
'Out with the old and in with the new' People would say, though there was no way I could admit that…Hatsune might be the 'new and current' thing, but I wasn't going to let her steal the spotlight…I'm Len Kagamine, and there's no way in hell I was going to give up on my career._

Chapter 1:

~**Len~**

One of the things that was so original about me was that I always wrote my own songs…I wouldn't let people do the work for me, or take other people's recycled shit...everything about my songs was mine, my voice, the words…I wasn't gonna let anyone take that away from me. I had dignity to keep.  
Lately…I've come across a case of writer's block…and haven't been able to think of any new song ideas. But it had already reached a point that I HAD to write a song quickly for my new CD.  
"What'cha doing, Len? Working on a song?" I jumped when I heard my twin sister's voice, "I can help you, but you always say you have it all together…" She said, her arms crossed and her blue eyes fixed on the paper which I was scribbling ideas on.  
"It doesn't matter, Rin. Go away, I'm busy…" I grumbled, shooing her off when she refused to leave, "I'll tell Meiko to kick your ass if you don't go."  
Rin simply laughed, knowing that I wasn't being serious, "Meiko's drinking…so I wouldn't bother her right now. But anyway, you didn't tell me what you were working on." She persisted to pester me about it, so I just eventually gave in…  
"I'm trying to think of a new song…I need one soon unless the deal is off…I haven't come out with anything new in forever." My face fell, my messy blond bangs covering my eyes, "I can't seem to think of anything though…"  
Rin seemed to be lost in deep though, "Hm…well, how 'bout I help you brainstorm some ideas?" She pulled up a chair next to me at my desk, "Let's see…it should be a love song, everyone loves those…right?" She winked at me playfully.  
"That sounds good…but what should the love song be about?" I sighed in exasperation, leaning back on my swivel chair, "There's a million of them too…I need to make this one original."  
Both of us thought in silence for a few minutes until Rin finally spoke up, "How about you make a really sexy song? All your fangirls will love it!"  
I considered her idea, writing it down, "Yeah…you're right." I wasn't even half done yet, I still had to think up lyrics…and all the rest of that crap that took forever. "Well…you should get some rest; I'll probably be up all night with this…"  
She nodded, smiling brightly, "Okay! I can help you with it later if you want to…" Her eyes suddenly lit up, "OH! I was going to tell you…I got tickets to a Hatsune Miku concert for Gumi, Miki, and me…but Miki couldn't make it. I was wondering if you wanted to…you know, tag along with the both of us?"  
I frowned, was Rin really that naïve? "I can't. Do you guys WANT to be bombarded by paparazzi? Plus, I don't want to go to her concert, she sucks…" I didn't say Hatsune's name…it always left a vile taste in my mouth. "I might be busy tomorrow too…"  
Rin looked hurt, "Okay, that's just fine. You don't have to be so mean about it you know…" She said crossly, "You weren't like this before."  
My blue eyes narrowed, "Before what?"  
"Before you got famous, dumbo." She said sarcastically, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed angrily after she left, anger bubbling up inside of me…I felt so stressed, and fighting with Rin wasn't helping…why the hell did she want me to go to a Miku concert, anyway? Miku was stealing all my popularity…I hated her.

~**Rin~**

I locked myself up in my room, burrowing under the covers and holding the pillow over my head. Len was such a jerk…he would always spend time with me before he started his career…but now I was just ignored.  
I had always felt happy for him…but now, he seemed like an entirely different person. Now he was irritable all the time, and of course…his ego had grown twice its size since the past year.  
"I hate him…" I mumbled to myself as salty tears began to pour down my cheeks. We'd used to always sing together…it was a passion that we both shared…but now, he was the famous one…and I was just his sister.  
I had always wanted to become a singer…and now, I was seriously considering the idea. I could sing just as well as Len could, probably even better…and everyone loved cute girls, right? Maybe…I could be just as popular as Hatsune Miku!  
But…it was still just a dream…but a dream comforting enough that my tears stopped and I fell into a deep slumber…waking up the next morning on the anticipated date of the concert.  
When I walked into the kitchen breakfast was already prepared, "Hi, Kaito! Where's Meiko and Len?" I inquired, sitting down at the table and resting my elbows on the countertop.  
My older brother, Kaito grinned sheepishly, "Well…Meiko isn't feeling well so I decided to leave her get some sleep, and Len left early, he said he was busy…" He sat down next to me, eating his own plate of waffles along with some vanilla ice-cream.  
"Oh…okay." I answered; looking a bit saddened…I really wanted to apologize to Len, but it was too late…he had already left, without even saying goodbye to his sister…  
I tried to shield my anger, "Thanks for the breakfast!" I forced a smile, finishing up my breakfast quickly and leaving the kitchen to get ready.  
I picked out one of the cutest outfits in my closet which consisted of a simple black tank, a cute grey skirt with my favorite yellow belt (which surprisingly went perfectly with the outfit), black leggings which cut off above my knees, my new pair of adorable boots, and of course, my signature white bow. It was perfect for this occasion, and maybe it'd attract a few boys that'd be attending the concert if I was lucky…  
After I finished changing I fixed my hair and applied my make-up, noticing there was something missing with the entire outfit…after a few moments I realized that I should add some jewelry, putting on my earrings and an necklace that Len had bought me for our birthday that year.  
I wasn't going to let our fight bother me, I was going to have a great time…I was going to see Hatsune Miku, afterall!

~**Len~**

I still felt pissed off at Rin in the morning, so I told Kaito I was going to take a walk to the park and I'd be back in a few hours…  
He seemed a bit worried about what was bothering me, but didn't ask any questions, so after I got dressed I left the house dressed in disguise.  
I would usually dress like my sister, Rin, fixing up my hair up exactly like she did and wearing a pair of sunglasses to cover my eyes…and it surprisingly worked. All I had to do was talk like a girl and no one had any idea that I was Kagamine Len. I wasn't as popular as I used to be, but I still was famous nevertheless.  
Once I reached the relaxing environment of the city's park I sat down on a bench, opening up my notebook which I had brought with me to make some progress on the song I was currently writing.  
I was easily distracted when I saw a few young kids standing around a nearby tree and chatting, "Hey…did you hear that Kiki is going to the Miku's concert? She's so lucky...I really wanted to go!" One little girl complained, "Mom said I couldn't!"  
"Yeah…I hope she has fun." A different girl mumbled shyly, staring down at her brown Mary Janes. She was a very petite girl; her black hair put into two small pigtails…even I had to admit that she was absolutely adorable.  
I couldn't help but to grumble to myself…even the little kids were talking about Miku. I attempted to ignore them and tried my hardest to think of new ideas…  
"Hi, I'm Yuki!" I jumped in surprise when the little girl with the pigtails appeared before me, smiling brightly, "What's your name?"  
"O-oh, hello! I'm Rin, nice to meet you." I smiled politely, using the first girl name that popped into my head…which just happened to be my sister's.  
"Rin? That's a pretty name." Yuki sat down next to me, her brown eyes sparkling happily, "When I grow up I wanna be a singer! Just like Len!"  
Did…she just say my name? I looked surprised, I didn't know I had fans THAT young, she looked about nine, "That's very nice…you know, if you keep sight in that dream…I bet you'll achieve it one day." I told her, even though I highly doubted she'd ever become a singer…almost every little girl shared that dream, and there was only a few who'd ever actually become famous. I just wanted her to leave me alone…I needed to get my song finished.  
Her round eyes widened, "Really…? The other kids…say that I don't sing good." The dejected expression on her face left me feeling horrible, but then her face filled with a smile, "But…if you think I can do it, then I can!"  
"How…how about you sing me a song? I'll listen." I told her, wanting to see if she actually had talent…considering the feedback she had gotten from the other children, she probably wasn't very good…but I didn't mind listening. She actually had me slightly interested now…  
"Yuki! We're gonna play tag, come here!" I heard one of the little girls from earlier called out, "We'll start without you if you don't hurry!"  
"O-one second!" Yuki replied, turning back to me, "Well…my dad teached me a song when I was little… I can sing that for you."  
I nodded in agreement, "Yeah that works." I forgot to heighten my voice's pitch that time…and I hoped she wouldn't notice.  
She took a deep breath before starting, "Stars shine again…twinkle twinkle. I wonder why they look a little sad…" Her voice was almost indescribable, it was so soft and peaceful…it made me forgot all my worries for the time being. She sounded so innocent, and somehow she reminded me of myself when I was that young. I didn't have a care in the world….I sang because it made me happy.  
"The silver light moves again, twinkle twinkle…today it would move to the star again. I feel really lonely…" She paused as if she was trying to remember the lyrics, but started again quickly, "When people go back into the sky...they'll be shooting stars and leave letters in the night sky.  
As she continued I realized the real meaning of the song…it described how lonely she felt, and when people died they became part of the night sky as shooting stars. It was such a peaceful song…yet so depressing at the same time.

~**Rin~**

Kaito drove Gumi and me to the concert later that day, and on the way the both of us conversed, "It's going to be so great!" Gumi grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Thanks so much for the tickets, Rin!"  
Gumi was one of the only true friends I had…the rest of the people just befriended me because I had a famous brother. "No problem! It was easy to get them! Plus…we get front row!" We had a lot of money to spend…mostly because of Len's singing.  
We soon arrived at our destination, Kaito dropping us off at the casino, "You two will be okay on your own, right?" He asked us, "I can walk you guys there if you want!"  
I shook my head, "That's fine, we got it!" The both of us got out of the car and I kissed my brother on the cheek, "Bye Kaito! Tell Meiko I said hi, 'kay?"  
He hugged me, before waving to Gumi, "I will! Have a nice time, you two!" His face was filled with a bright smile, my brother always seemed so happy…unless we ran out of ice-cream. THAT was a totally different story…  
We rushed inside the building, finding our way into a couple of crowded elevators until we finally reached our destination, our tickets allowing us access inside concert hall. The entire place was crowded with chatting and excited people, and we had to squeeze down a few flights of stairs to get to our seats which were positioned in the front of the stage, where everything was already set up…the only thing that was missing was Miku, who'd probably make her entrance in a few minutes.  
Gumi was sitting at my right, and at my left I saw a very attractive young boy…he seemed to be about my age, and oddly enough…he looked a LOT like Miku, his long turquoise hair put into a neat ponytail. He must have noticed me staring for he smiled at me, my cheeks turning beet red.  
"Uh…h-hello!" I stuttered nervously…he was SO cute! "Um…do you happen to be related to Miku…? I was just wondering…because you look a like her!" I giggled, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
"Well, actually…I'm her brother, Mikuo!" He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Our parents weren't very creative with names as you can see…"  
Gumi was busy looking around the immeasurable room in awe, so I continued talking, "Wow! That's so cool! Are you guys twins? You look JUST like her!" I questioned in excitement.  
Mikuo nodded, "Yeah! I'm probably mistaken…but, when I first saw you…I noticed you look a lot like Len Kagamine…by any chance are you both related?" I couldn't help to think that Mikuo and me were destined to meet like this…we both were the twins of famous singers, and he was unbelievably attractive…  
I grinned cheerfully, "Well…you probably won't believe me…but I'm his twin, Rin Kagamine. What a coincidence, right? We're both twins of two famous people…" My expression suddenly turned sour, "I'm not really…well, talking to him right now though…it's over something dumb."  
His gaze wandered to the stage, "I…well, never get to talk to Miku much. She's visiting us after her concert here for a while…but after that, she'll be gone for a long time again. I'm really happy for her though!" He smiled sadly, "I…I was supposed to go to this concert with my girlfriend, but she couldn't make it, so I'm kinda glad I'll be able to spend some time with Miku after the concert alone."  
I replayed his words repeatedly in my head…he had a…girlfriend! I felt crushed, "Oh…that's nice. I see Len a lot since…he lost some popularity because he took a break…" I lied, staring down at my feet…so much for us being destined to meet…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**~Len~  
**

Once I was back at home I locked myself in my room, finally having an idea for my song…I even had a vague idea of how the tune was going to sound. I was about to begin writing the lyrics before I heard knocking on my door. Could it be Rin…? No…she was gone at the 'Hatsune Miku' concert.  
"Who is it? I'm busy…" I grumbled, not wanting to be bothered when I _finally _had an idea of what I was going to write.

"It's really nothing big, I just wanted to talk to you about something, Len," I heard Kaito say from the other side of the door, the tone of his voice sounding a tad worried…  
I sighed, muttering a few curses under my breath as I opened the door for my blue-haired relative, "What is it, Kaito…?"

"Len…is there something going on between you and Rin? I heard you both fighting yesterday…"  
I shook my head, "We just disagreed on something, that's all...it's nothing important, so…can you leave now?" I urged, "I finally had an idea for my song and now I'm gonna forget it."

"I will, but…make up with her, okay? I know it's stressful being a singer, but you both should try staying on good terms," He smiled, leaving my room and almost closing the door before I stopped him.  
"Wait…what does that have to do with anything! I'm not stressed over _anything_, she was being an idiot and all I did was yell at her! You're acting like it's all MY fault!" I was offended…he was blaming our fight on _me_.  
"Len…I'm not saying it's your fault-"

I slammed the door in his face before he could finish, locking the door once again and throwing myself on the bed furiously…no one in this freaking house understood what I was going through…not even my own twin sister, the person who knew everything about me…the one who'd always hear me out. We were too different now, we both ventured on two different paths in life.

**~Rin~**

It was finally time for the concert to start, me and Gumi gaping in awe as the bright multicolored lights lit the stage, focusing on the one and only…Hatsune Miku. She was a petite girl, and her turquoise hair was styled into two pigtails which extended down to her knees. Her outfit reminded me of a school girl uniform, except with a unique twist, consisting of a sleeveless grey top with a turquoise tie, a black skirt, and matching boots which rose to her thighs.

My eyes lit up as she began to sing her opening song, 'Melt', _"I wake up in the morning and immediately I start to think of you…"_

Miku was just as talented at singing live, much to my delight, and I couldn't help but to hum along softly while she sang.

"_I decided to cut my bangs, just to hear you say, 'What happened?'"_

I saw Mikuo smile at me so I immediately stopped humming, my cheeks burning red as I tried focusing all my attention on Miku and the concert. He had a girlfriend…there was no way he was interested in me.

"_Pink skirt, and a flower barrette, and it's time to go. I'm looking super cute today!"_

Everything about the concert seemed unreal to me, the flashing lights and just the thought that the _actual _Hatsune Miku was standing a couple of feet away from me. It was amazing, it felt different than all of Len's concerts I've been to.  
_"Melt - I'm about to melt I can't tell you that I like you... but...Melt - I can't let our eyes meet I'm not into love and all that but I do... like you."  
_ The concert continued. Miku sang some of her most famous songs and I found myself mesmerized through the entire thing…and when it was over, I felt slightly saddened…but still, I had a great time.  
"Wasn't that so great, Rin?" Gumi grinned delightfully, "Let's see if we can get her autograph…can you call Kaito and let him know that we might be here longer?"

"Sure! One sec-" I was just about to take out my cellphone before I noticed Mikuo was still sitting beside me. Did he have something to say?

"Well, if you girls don't mind waiting a bit, I can introduce you to Miku once everyone clears out." He smiled, "I'm sure she won't mind, and you can get her autograph then! You don't even have to worry about the line."

Gumi and I both stared at him wide-eyed, before we squealed in excitement, "WOW! Are you serious? You can do that?" Gumi asked the teal-haired teen, "That'd be SO great!"

Mikuo nodded, "Yeah, no problem! You should probably still call though, since it might be a while…"  
I quickly dialed Kaito's number into my cell, asking him if it was alright if we stayed a bit longer, and we'd call him once we were finished. After I hung up a huge smile grew on my face, "He says its okay! Thanks, Mikuo! I should introduce you to Len another time, I'm not sure if he's busy though." I said mindlessly…momentarily forgetting that Len didn't want anything to do with Miku. Well…I could worry about that later, I should be excited…I was actually going to _meet _Hatsune Miku! The concert was satisfying enough, but…this was even better!

"So, how did you both enjoy the concert? My sister's great isn't she?" Mikuo asked, before Gumi's jaws dropped…I had forgotten to tell her that he was Miku's brother…whoops.  
"Whoa…are you serious? I should have known, you look JUST like her!" She said in amazement, almost repeating the same exact words as I did.  
The three of us chatted for what seemed like forever, the entire concert hall finally emptying out, Mikuo making sure to inform the people that we were friends of his and we were just going to meet Miku backstage.  
It seemed like Miku had just gotten out of the dressing room for she was no longer in her concert attire, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans instead. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw Mikuo, running over to her brother and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever, Mikuo! I'm glad you could make it to the concert!" When she pulled away she looked me and Gumi curiously, "I saw you both sitting next to my brother, you must be his friends, right?"  
Mikuo answered before I could even say a word, "Well, I met them today… they're fans of yours and they wanted an autograph…" He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head before introducing us, "This is Rin…she's actually the sister of Len Kagamine…and this is her friend, Gumi."  
"Wow! That's so cool! Well, let me get a pen and we can talk, be right back!" Miku grinned, running off, her pigtails following behind her as she left, leaving the three of us alone once again. She seemed awfully…energetic.  
The turquoise haired girl was back in no time, signing her name on a sheet of paper for the both of us, "It's so cool that you're the sister of Len…I knew he lived around here, but wow…" She smiled, handing one to each of us once she was finished, "There you go!"

I couldn't believe it…I was actually talking to Hatsune Miku…this was even better than getting her autograph! She seemed really nice too, "Yeah! I'm not sure what Len's up to right now, I wanted him to come…but he was busy with something earlier."  
"I'd love to meet him one day, he's very talented!" Miku replied, "I'll be staying here with my family for a few weeks, so maybe sometime then!"

I strained a smile…I shouldn't have mentioned Len in the first place…he'd kill me if I just came home and suddenly said, 'Oh…hey, Hatsune Miku wants to meet you.'  
"Yeah…that sounds like it would be fun." I answered, laughing nervously…

**~Len~**

___"__Wake up at 4 am, I hear your ringtone on my cellphone. Pick up and hear you say, 'So where'd you run off, and with who?' I make excuses just as readily as I know you do, It's just the one-night stand that I look forward to__." _

I tried singing the first part of the song to myself to see how well it flowed, and I was relieved when it sounded perfect. As I continued to write I started to feel slightly lonely…I'd usually hang out with some girls in my free time, but today I had to force myself to stay inside the house and try to get something done. Still, I wished I had someone to keep my company…and Rin probably would still be angry at me by the time she was back at home.

I felt my throat get itchy as I burst into a sudden coughing fit…fuck, was I getting sick? I couldn't afford to get sick now...my eyes watered as I finally stopped, I would have to ask for some medicine later, just in case…and hopefully it wouldn't develop into something worse.

I finished up the last lines of the song, spending a half an hour editing it and

fixing some spelling...before hearing the sound of the garage opening. Could Kaito have picked up Rin already…? I wasn't keeping track of the time.

As much as I wanted to apologize to her, I didn't leave my room…she'd have to come to me first. I still didn't think I did anything wrong…but I wanted someone to talk to.

After several minutes I heard knocking on my door, "Hey, Len…can I come in?" I heard my twin say quietly from the other side, "Sorry if you're busy…I didn't mean to interrupt if you're working on your song."

"No…it's okay, you can come in. I actually already finished…" I watched her open the door, my intuition immediately telling me that there was something bothering her.  
I took the opportunity to apologize, "Yeah…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Rin…how did the concert go?" I asked her, just to be nice…I could care less about the Hatsune concert. A bright smile grew on her face, "Yeah…it went well! I'll tell everyone about it at dinner, Meiko already finished cooking…come on!" 

**~Rin~**

Once we were settled at the dinner table I wasn't sure where to begin…so much had happened! "Well, our seats happened to be right next to Miku's brother, Mikuo…he was _really_ nice! So…after the concert he actually let us meet Miku, and I got her autograph!" I took a bite out of my chicken, chewing and swallowing before continuing, "It was really awesome…and well, she asked…" I debated on whether I should say it or not…I could almost guarantee Len was going to get angry, "If we could hang out with her and her brother this Thursday, she wanted to meet Len."

I saw Len's eyes flash as he jumped up from his seat, "What! From what I heard it sounds like you're just using me so you can be friends with a celebrity, am I right? Well, if that's the case…I'm not fucking going. I can't believe you had the NERVE to ask-"

Len was interrupted by Meiko, "Len, sit down. I don't think that was your sister's intention…and I don't see what's so bad about going either, maybe it'll go well."

I cringed…this wasn't going well…I should have just kept my big mouth shut. "Len...that's not what I meant. And what did you expect me to say? My brother doesn't want to meet you?" I retorted, "NO. I'm actually nice, unlike you."

Before Kaito and Meiko could try to stop the dispute, Len continued to yell, "Yeah, but you didn't have to go around telling people that you're brother is famous just so you could get special privileges. I'm NOT going…that's final!"  
Meiko raised her eyebrows, "Well, as long as I'm here you're going. Last time I checked you weren't the one in charge."  
"Yeah, make me. Last time I checked…I was the one earning most of the money in this house." He said rudely…Kaito and me both looking shocked at his nasty remark. I've never seen Len act this…spoiled in my life. It made me realize how much he had changed…he didn't even seem like my brother anymore…  
Meiko always won arguments though, and to our surprise the fight ended rather quickly when she threatened to take away his iPhone…Len staring at the table sourly, "Fine…I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Finally, the next chapter! XD Hope you all like it! Sorry if it's hard to read, I DID double space it, but this websites likes being difficult!**

Chapter 3:

**~Len~**

_"When I grow up, I wanna be a singer!" A little blond seven year old boy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling brightly. "Right, big brother?" He stared up expectantly at the blue haired boy, tugging on his shirt's sleeve.  
His older brother smiled, "Of course, Len! You and Rin will both become singers if you put your minds to it!"  
The little boy's twin set down her crayons, looking up at her older brother, "Me and Len are going to be famous!" She said in a sing song voice, holding the stubbiest crayon in her hands as a counterfeit microphone.  
"I'm going to sing a song," said Len, "Because I want to make people happy, and singing makes people happy!"  
Their older sister smiled at the twins while Len began to sing his heart out in his childish voice, Rin joining in with his song.  
-_

I woke up from my dream and rubbed my eyes sleepily…why did I have a dream from when I was younger? I then remembered the little girl who I had met in the park…she had reminded me of myself when I didn't give a shit about popularity or money, but that was only because I was too young to understand reality. Before I sang to make people smile…now I sang for the cash and the fame. I understood things better than I did before…sometimes you had to put yourself before other people…and gaining money and popularity was what I wanted.  
"Len! You gotta get ready for school! We're gonna be late!" I heard Rin shout from downstairs, while I merely groaned in reply, "I'm up…I'm up!"

My blue eyes went wide when I saw the time in my alarm clock (which I had forgotten to set the night before)...6:10. Shit…why the hell hadn't Rin woken me up earlier!

I picked a blue polo and jeans out of my closet, quickly getting changed and bounding down the steps. "Why didn't you wake me up when YOU got up?" I argued, finding Rin tying her shoes in the kitchen.  
She didn't even bother to make eye-contact with me, "Well, I thought you had your alarm clock set to a little later than mine." I could tell she was making an excuse, she probably was still angry at me for starting another fight with her Wednesday night. I tried to convince her to cancel our plans with Miku, but of course…I lost...again. Now it was Thursday and I was still constrained to hang out with the person who I hated the most. Today was going to be great...just great.  
During this past week my cold had gotten progressively worse, and I hadn't been able to sing lately due to a sore throat. It made me wonder if things could get any worse…not to mention Rin had been ignoring the entire family, texting Mikuo every second of the day. She had told me he already had a girl-friend, so when I asked why she was flirting with a taken guy she snapped at me and clearly stated that they were friends…_just _friends. Sure.  
"Well, I had forgotten to set it..." I grumbled, slipping on my sneakers (I usually didn't bother to re-tie them) and slinging my backpack on my shoulder. "Come on, we're gonna miss the bus."

**~Rin~**

The school day went by surprisingly slow for me and Len, and I couldn't help but to be excited for after-school. I was going to get to hang out with Miku...AND Mikuo. Mikuo was great…I had been talking to him on the phone lately and just the way he talks is absolutely adorable. He never mentioned anything about his girlfriend again, though…I wonder if he was telling the truth about that.  
Whenever I got the chance (and when the teachers weren't looking) I would text back to his messages.  
'hey im excited for today. ' I texted him during lunch-time while talking to Gumi and Miki outside the school. Miki was looking over my shoulder, before smiling mischievously, "Texting a _guy_, Rin?"

Much to my surprise, I blushed, "Yeah…his name is Mikuo." I had forgotten to tell Miki about Mikuo…Gumi already knew all about him since she had attended the concert with me.

"Is he cute?" Miki asked curiously, a wide grin on her face, "Probably not as cute as your brother though, of course! He's adorable."  
I couldn't help but to frown when she mentioned Len…I was still kinda pissed at him for arguing with me and Meiko again the other day. I had been trying to ignore him the entire day, but that was almost impossible when a flock of girls followed him wherever he went.  
"Y-yeah! He's really cute!" I smiled impishly before leaning in to whisper something to her, "He's Hatsune Miku's twin…"

Miki's jaws dropped in disbelief, "You have to be kidding me, Rin! He's seriously her brother?"  
Gumi put down the sandwich she had been eating, "Yeah! We met him at the concert, Miki! You should have made it…I know you had that date with that kid though…"  
I felt my phone vibrate and flipped it open to see if he had replied. Sure enough, he had. 'Same! Oh is it okay if Miku brings her manager? She has to talk with her after the visit' I read, looking it over twice…manager, huh? Well, it sounded fine.

'yea, sure. im sure meiko and kaito wont mind' I replied, tuning my attention back to my friends.  
"I know! I wish I could have gone…but I couldn't break my plans. I think he just might be the right guy for me…" Miki said dreamily, before giggling, "And how's this Mikuo kid? You think you might date him?"

"Um…he has a girlfriend." I said sadly, staring down at the ground. Other than that…Mikuo seemed like the perfect guy for me. "I'm not sure if he would be interested in me anyway!" I forced a laugh, eating more of my lunch so I wouldn't have to say anymore on the subject.

After school Len and I got ready for company, taking our showers and getting changed. I put on a cute t-shirt, skirt, and my bow, and lastly, applied my make-up. I tried to make it look more natural than usual though…it wasn't like I was trying to impress any guys! At least…single guys. I _really _hoped this visit would go well and Len wouldn't screw it up…

**~Len~**

While Rin was applying her make-up I updated my Facebook page, but didn't mention anything about the visit…it was none of the public's business who I was hanging out with. I just said I'd probably be going out to the park later, fans liked anything you put up, even if you just said you'd be going grocery shopping in a few hours.  
Miku and her brother were supposed to come in an hour, and I tried to make the best of the time I had left before their visit. Time passed by quicker than I would have liked, and it wasn't long before I heard the door-bell ring. Oh great.  
"Remember what I told you, Len." Meiko reminded me before she left to answer the door. Remind me of what? To be "nice"? She acted like my mother.  
I heard Meiko, Kaito, _and _Rin greet Miku and her brother at the door, so I put set my iPhone down on the table, reluctantly making my way to say hello to our big "guest." Though, when I reached the door-way, I didn't see only two people, but three. Miku, her brother…and a beautiful pink-haired woman who looked strangely like someone I knew…could she possibly be…  
My thoughts were interrupted when Miku's gaze locked with mine. I got a good look at her…she seemed like a pretty average girl, and was wearing a cute flowery sundress. I didn't see why everyone was getting so worked up about her…she didn't even have any boobs. Not like I was_ looking _there or anything. "You must be Len, Rin's sister! Rin told me about you!" An excited grin grew on the turquoise-haired girl's face. "Well, Rin told Mikuo about you, and he told me, but…" She laughed sheepishly, before surprising me when she grabbed both of my hands. "You look _just _like her!"  
While I was getting bothered by a highly energetic girl, Mikuo was having a nice conversation with Meiko and Kaito. He was probably just trying to get on their good side so he could get to my sister...while I put my complete effort into a somewhat convincing grin. "Yup, we're twins!"  
Miku stepped back to introduce the woman I had been staring at before, "This is my manager, Megurine Luka. I knew her since I was a baby!"  
My eyes grew wide…I knew it was her! Megurine Luka used to be a singer when I was younger, and she was part of the reason I decided to become one myself. Rin and I loved her music…until one day she just died out. It wasn't because she lost popularity or anything…because at the peak of her career she just mysteriously stopped releasing new songs and doing concerts. There were rumors flying around about her quitting her singing career…and for a while we refused to believe in it. Why would someone so famous just choose to quit?  
Megurine Luka looked a little different than she used too…it wasn't exactly her appearance, but she was dressed in a sophisticated business woman outfit, and wore slightly large framed glasses. She was able to pull the look off splendidly, and her long, flowing pink hair was put up into a neat ponytail. When I thought about it…she could probably pull off any outfit perfectly. "It's nice to meet you. Len is a very talented young boy." I saw her glance over at me…somehow…I was getting the impression that she didn't like me very much. She didn't even know me! Well…that didn't change the fact that the actual Luka was standing right in front of me.  
I couldn't help but to get excited, "Wow, it can't be…you're really _the _Megurine Luka? I'm a huge fan of yours!" Now, THIS lady had talent, not that annoying sixteen year old girl over there.  
She put on a smile which probably seemed just as forced as my previous one had been. "Yes, that's me. I...work as Miku's manager now though. She's really quite the energetic girl." Luka teased Miku affectionately; they seemed as close as sisters.  
Miku laughed, "Well, I guess I can come across that way sometimes!" Sometimes? She _really _didn't understand anything, did she?  
"Well, I'm going to finish making dinner…I started a little late," Meiko told everyone, "But…hm, how about you all go to the park and talk there? Len is usually cooped up inside all day, so the fresh air will be good for him." I could tell Meiko was trying to embarrass me on purpose. Goody.  
Miku smiled brightly, "That sounds great, actually! I need a little fresh air too, since I've been so busy this week." For the first time, I heard Miku sound a little upset…of course, being a singer was stressful. Even though I hated Hatsune to pieces…I couldn't see how she could act so happy all the time; when she was probably really stressed about everything. I knew it from my own experience…concerts sucked big time. Of course, it was uplifting to see all your fans, but I couldn't help dreaming about being back home sometimes, even though my family got me angry once in a while. Right now though, I was dreaming about being back on stage.  
Me, Rin, Mikuo, and Miku all left to the park, while the three adults stood back at the house and talked about…well, very uninteresting stuff. I couldn't help but to worry about the paparazzi though (if we ran into any)…if I got caught hanging out with Miku, rumors might spark about us being a couple. That'd be absolutely disastrous…even though it'd probably give me some attention at the same time…it'd be for the entirely wrong reason.

** ~Rin~  
**  
Much to my relief, during this visit Len was actually attempting to act_ nice_ toward Miku…even though he was probably only doing that so he wouldn't get his phone taken away, it still gave me hope that maybe today will go by smoothly. Maybe…hopefully.  
While we were walking to the park, we tried to avoid as many people as we could…the less attention we brought to ourselves the better…but, it was a little hard not to draw attention with my brother and Miku walking with us.  
"It's a really nice day! I wish I could go swimming." I saw Miku say cheerfully, her eyes lighting up. "You know, I should invite you guys over to my place one day. We could go swimming at my pool."  
Len looked a little perplexed, "But…it's spring. Isn't it a little too windy?"  
Miku stared at him like _he _was the weird one, "Really? I always go swimming in the spring-time. Sometimes in the winter time too…on the warmer days of course."  
I couldn't help thinking Miku was a little weirder than I had originally expected…but, somehow I liked her this way better. She seemed a lot more real, and more like a regular teen. I smiled…of course she was a regular teen, just like Len was. Sometimes people just don't understand celebrities…  
"Not everyone's weird like you, Miku." Mikuo teased his sister, laughing…making me laugh a little too. Mikuo's boyish laugh was contagious…he really was the perfect guy for me. Maybe…just maybe, I could make him fall for me, and then he'd choose me instead of his current girlfriend. I knew that it'd be selfish of me…but, it wasn't my fault if he fell in love with me, right?  
Soon the four of us reached the park, taking a seat on some of the benches there…there was a few kids playing in the distance, but they far away enough that they wouldn't notice us. I talked with Mikuo a bit about our schools (a topic he chose to talk about)…but at the same time, I heard Miku conversing with Len.  
"I used to go to this park all the time when I was younger…I just…never really get the chance nowadays." I heard her tell him, before I glanced over at Len…it wasn't noticeable to other people, but I could tell he was angry. We're twins after all…even though we didn't necessarily get along; we were close enough that I knew what he was feeling for the most part.  
"I go here when I need some quiet…like when I need to think of song ideas." Len responded. Though he didn't sound entirely friendly, Miku didn't seem to notice.  
"You write your own songs? That's really nice," I heard Miku say, before her cell-phone was heard vibrating in her purse. "Oh, one sec…I wonder who's calling…" She opened it and glanced over at her brother, "It's Luka. She just wants to warn me about my Twitter again, let me text her back quickly…"  
I was a bit curious…why would she want to warn her about Twitter? "She worries too much sometimes…I doubt anyone's gonna track you down or anything." Mikuo chuckled, "Unless you say _exactly_ where you are and the paparazzi come flocking over."  
"Yeah, I know. Knowing my luck, that'll happen." Miku let out a nervous laugh, "Anyway," She said, putting her phone aside, "It's pretty cool how we don't even live that far from each other! I'm surprised I haven't met you both before."  
We talked before it was time to go back home for dinner, passing by a group of teenagers walking down the street. I recognized them from school, and we didn't have a chance to sneak away before they realized Hatsune Miku was walking with us. I'm not really sure what happened next because it happened so quickly, but there were two adults with cameras walking with them, and it wasn't long before they started snapping pictures of Len and Miku. They had to be the paparazzi…but how did they find out that we were here? When we were trying to push by them quickly, I accidentally bumped into my brother, causing him to trip. I winced, opening my eyes slowly before realizing what I just did. I had pushed Len into Miku, and to make matters even worse they bumped together…almost making it look like a kiss. It was practically a kiss, just a bit of a badly aimed one. The worst part is, I don't know how many pictures were taken of that.


End file.
